


Eternity.

by kaybeepee



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybeepee/pseuds/kaybeepee
Summary: Through time, we grow up together, grow old together, then we grow part, but still together.6VIXX was just like that.





	Eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> The * marks show where I take breaks after writing a few sentences.  
> Plus I really didn't know how to edit them into a fuller context so I thought I would let it be as it is.
> 
> Hope it isn't too confusing!

From far, he could see a child-like figure, sitting on the floor.

“Our hyung...”

Hongbin got a little emotional as he spoke.

“Our hyung went through a difficult time. If I’m not with hyung now, it’s not going to be okay.”

Hyuk looked at Hongbin without a word, and quietly pat his head,

“Hyung, Jaehwan hyung will be fine.” 

In fact, Hongbin hurt the most among them all. When Jaehwan was going through a difficult time, when Jaehwan needed Hongbin the most, Hongbin wasn’t there.

“Hyuk, could you leave us just for a moment?”

Hyuk just quietly left. He saw that Hongbin’s eyes turned a red.

‘If Hongbin hyung keeps this up, Jaehwan hyung will hurt too.’ Hyuk had these thoughts in his head. 

* 

“I need Hongbin hyung and Jaehwan hyung too. Don’t leave me out.”

Hyuk spoke with the softest voice.

Without knowing, Hyuk was crying. When Jaehwan was going through a difficult time, Hyuk hurt a lot too. Though, Hyuk had this thought, ‘As long as we are together, everything is fine. We must go through this together.’

It was only Hyuk who was there for Jaehwan all this while. Hakyeon was always busy with work; Taekwoon had a child; and Wonshik migrated to another country few years back after getting a job offer at a renowned music production company, but will be returning to Korea next month for Jaehwan. And Hongbin… 

* 

“Hyung, are you not going to eat? You must eat. You’re losing too much weight.”

Hongbin blinked his eyes so there were some tears falling. His voice was so strong, it didn’t show.

Jaehwan turned his back and looked at Hongbin, then turned his back again. He shook his head and in one hand his chopsticks, the other just resting on his lap, he opened the lunch box and started eating quietly.

“Hyung…”

*

Jaehwan kept eating and said “Hongbin, is there kimchi? I want some kimchi.”

Hongbin wipes the tears on his cheeks and replied “Mm, there is.”

As Hongbin walked out of the room, Jaehwan spoke with a small voice.

“Hongbin, I’m sorry.”

*

“Hyung, we ran out of kimchi. I’ll go out to get some.”

Hongbin said as he entered the room to find a sleeping Jaehwan.

‘Ah… you should have at least finished your food, Hyung.’

Hongbin thought as he places Jaehwan’s head comfortably on the pillows and covered him with a blanket.

“Hyung, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I am here now” 

* 

As Hongbin left the house to get some kimchi from the convenience store, he found Hyuk lying around the couch and watching the newest episode of Knowing Brothers.

“Hyung where are you going?” Eyes still fixed on the screen as Hyuk asked Hongbin.

“I’m going out to get kimchi. Do you want anything?” Hongbin started putting his shoes on.

“Can you please buy milk for- ” Hyuk paused and looked at Hongbin, it seemed like Hongbin didn’t heard any of it.

“Ugh nothing. I need nothing.” Hyuk continued to watch TV as Hongbin left.

‘Thank God he didn’t hear me.’ Hyuk thought. 

* 

Hongbin came back home 10 minutes later, as there was a convenience store just around the corner. He placed the kimchi in the fridge, and some snacks in the drawer for Jaehwan.

‘I shouldn’t be bothering Jaehwan hyung, he needs sleep.’ And Hongbin went to take a shower, then back to his room. He opened his journal, and started writing.

‘Today, I spent some time with Jaehwan hyung. I hope it’s not too late to make it up for the lost time. I hope he forgives me. He looks better today. He looks like he isn’t in much pain lately. The extreme amount of medications and regular almost every other day hospital visits paid off. I was a fool.’

For the past year Jaehwan was diagnosed with leukemia. And for the past year Hongbin was being a ‘fool’. 

* 

“I’m home.” Hakyeon threw his bag on the couch right next to Hyuk, socks on the floor and unbuttoned his shirt. “Where’s Hongbin?”

“I think he’s in his room. The guilt is getting onto him.” Hyuk said to Hakyeon, this time while having his eyes fixed to the TV screen playing some game.

With a heavy sigh, Hakyeon entered Jaehwan’s room. He looked around, arranged the books on the table, and left quietly. Then he made his way to Hongbin’s room.

 _Knock knock knock._ Hakyeon opened the door anyways.

“Hongbin, come down. Let’s have supper together. Chicken?” Hakyeon peeped in and saw Hongbin writing his journal. Hongbin quietly nodded and followed Hakyeon to the living room. Hongbin sat between Hakyeon and Hyuk, and then he suddenly sobbed. 

*

It was a quiet night for the boys. No one talked. They just sat down together to have chicken and beer for supper, and that’s literally it. It was a long night, but the day came quick too.

“Hyung, wake up. It’s time for breakfast. Cereal and milk? Or shall I make you toast.” Hongbin, who never cooks, offered to make Jaehwan breakfast. Jaehwan was still lying on bed, in the same position Hongbin had left him yesterday. Jaehwan didn’t reply.

‘Yes, sleep more. You need to replenish your energy.’ Hongbin thought as he quietly closed the door.

Hongbin made toast before going to work, just in case Jaehwan would prefer them for breakfast instead of milk and cereal. He wrote a post-it stuck to the fridge, saying _eat the toast for breakfast_ hoping Jaehwan would see it.

*

A long day at work has passed and Hongbin came home.

The toast on the table was gone, leaving a greasy plate for him to clean.

Hongbin smiled. “Jaehwan hyung ate.” He said to himself.

Hongbin did the dishes happily, cleaned the house, and went straight to his room to jot down happy things on his journal. ‘ _Jaehwan hyung ate’_ was the first thing he entered.

*

“One latte and one mocha? Please have a seat and I’ll call your number when your order is ready.”

Life in Japan was overwhelming for Hongbin. He had barely managed to fund his own café in the quiet streets of Tokyo. Customers were always over flowing during peak hours, and during off peak hours he would need to prepare again for the peak hours to come.

“I don’t regret this at all.” said Hongbin to himself.

All this happened one year ago, when Hongbin decided to move to Japan, and had a big fight with everyone, especially Jaehwan.

Everyone didn’t want him to go.

Taekwoon had just proposed to his girlfriend and was about to get married. Hongbin wasn’t planning on attending.

Hakyeon needed some extra help at home to take care of Hyuk as he would be holding a different position in the company next year. A position that require a lot of time commitment.

Hyuk was still in school and needed someone with flexible working hours to send him to school, pick him up from school and monitor his studies.

Jaehwan kept his Leukemia a secret for a couple of months and didn’t tell anyone, except Hakyeon.

Everyone opposed Hongbin to start a new life in Japan, because it would mean for yet another one of them to be apart from the group, and for Hongbin to spend all his savings in a foreign land in hopes to start a new, but uncertain life.

But still, Hongbin left. And the first message he got from Hakyeon a year later was,

“Hongbin, come back. Jaehwan is dying.”

*

_“Their purpose isn’t to save you, but to show you how to save yourself. And once this is fulfilled, the halo lifts and the angel leave their body as the person exits your life. They will be stranger to you once more.”_

Hongbin finished the last sentence of the book. It was a book given by Jaehwan years ago, but had forgotten about. Hongbin thought about Jaehwan again as he finished the book, so he went into Jaehwan’s room.

Jaehwan was nowhere to be found. Hongbin panicked.

“Hyung! Where are you!?” Hongbin was screaming while opening the doors to every room, but no one was home. Hakyeon was still at work and Hyuk had dance lessons. And Jaehwan was…

“I’m here.” said Jaehwan. “I went to take a shower.”

Hongbin’s eyes were filled with tears. He swore to never let Jaehwan out of his sight ever again.

“Let’s have dinner together.” Jaehwan threw his towel into the basket and started rummaging through the fridge, then closing it. “Ramen it is tonight!”

*

_I’m bringing Byeol and my wife over tonight. Do you need anything from the supermarket? I can drop by._

Hakyeon checked his message as he was getting off work.

_Could you please get some grapes for Hongbin? He is still feeling quite down these days._

[Text sent to _Taekwoon – same age friend_ ]

“Hongbin? Could you please clean the living room a little? Taekwoon is bringing Byeol and Mrs Jung over.” Hongbin was #1 on speed dial in Hakyeon’s phone, even during the year he was away.

*

Jaehwan went in to his room after dinner again, and Hongbin was left to do the dishes. He was humming, he said to himself, “Jaehwan hyung ate well tonight.”

Soon after, Taekwoon along with his family reached their house. He was having a little girl in a yellow dress in his arms.

“Hongbin, some groceries for you. I’ve got your favourite in there too.” Taekwoon passes the bag of groceries to Hongbin so he could hold his daughter with both hands.

“Hyung, it’s good to see you too. Shall we lower our volume a little? It’s getting late.” Hongbin wanted Jaehwan to have ample of rest. He hopes to see Jaehwan wake up to more meals and having hot showers again tomorrow.

Taekwoon’s daughter was growing up fast. Her facials features were more prominent now, and she had her father’s cheeks. She laid quietly in her mother’s arms as Taekwoon moved over to be seated next to Hongbin.

“Are you holding up well?”

Hongbin nodded. All he need is Jaehwan to be by his side, then he will be okay.

*

 _“Hyuk. For you. Bring this to school._ ”

Hongbin left a note on the lunchbox, just in case Jaehwan mistakes it being for him.

“ _Hyung, your lunch is in the microwave. Heat it before eating. See you later.”_

[Text sent to _Jaehwan hyung_ ]

[Message not sent]

Hongbin copied the message again, and press sent once more.

[Text sent to _Jaehwan hyung_ ]

[Message not sent]

*

“I’m home.” Although Hongbin was in a rush to look for Jaehwan, he tidily placed his shoes on the rack, took off his socks and threw them in the basket, and washed his feet. “Hyung…?”

No one answered for awhile so Hongbin tried calling Jaehwan again. “Hyung? Are you home?”

Well Jaehwan has to be home, he has to be. Jaehwan wasn’t fit enough to leave home anyways.

Hongbin entered Jaehwan room and found no one there. Blankets were neatly folded and sheets pillows were tidily placed.

“Hyung…” Hongbin called out again.

This time the sound of the main door opening caught Hongbin’s attention.

It was Hyuk, who just came back from dance school.

“Hyuk, I can’t find Jaehwan hyung.” Hongbin was almost at the verge of crying at this moment. Still, he stayed calm in front of Hyuk, hoping not to frighten the young one.

“Hyung. Jaehwan hyung is…”

*

12 o’clock midnight felt like it was still 7 o’clock in the evening. It felt like time stopped.

Hongbin couldn’t sleep. He was sitting in the living room with Hyuk. Hakyeon was still at work.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Hyuk said.

Hyuk said next to Hongbin, without a word, Hyuk wishes at least his company mattered to Hongbin.

“Hyung, it’s late. You should get some rest. Sleep in a little tomorrow, you don’t have to make me breakfast or lunch. I can always grab a meal on the way to school.” Hyuk was very careful with his words at this point. Hongbin had such a fragile personality by nature, going through this must have been so hard on him.

“Hakyeon hyung will pick Wonshik hyung from the airport tomorrow. He says he will make sure to leave work early to get to the airport in time. He will stay with me, don’t worry. No one will be using Jaehwan hyung’s room.” Hyuk said to Hongbin while trying to get Hongbin to stand up, and get to his room to rest. Hongbin hasn’t even showered. He wasn’t in his right mind now. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jaehwan.

*

“ _Hyung, I’ve arrived. Where are you?”_

Hakyeon received a text from Wonshik shortly after he parked his car. Just as he was about to call Wonshik, he saw a familiar person waving to him from afar. It was Wonshik.

Hakyeon drove the car over, he got down the car to welcome Wonshik home. They looked at each other for a while, a soft eye contact that looked almost too sad, and then they gave each other a tight hug.

“Hyung, it’s good to be back. How are you?” Wonshik had tears rolling down his cheek.

“It’s good to have you back. The boys are waiting for you at home. Let’s go see Jaehwan.” Hakyeon smiled at Wonshik like how a mother smiles at her child after a long time of not seeing each other.

As Hakyeon was ready to drive off to their home, Wonshik said, “Hyung, I’m a little too late. Right?” Hakyeon could still hear Wonshik cry, he placed his hands on Wonshik’s shoulder and said, “I’m sure he’s happy you came.”

*

A medium sized luggage was all Wonshik needed. He carried it down the car, and made his way into their home.

It was exactly how it looked like 5 years ago before Wonshik left. The colour of the wall was still pale yellow like how it was back then when the 6 of them painted it together. The sofa was in the exact same position as well, just that Hakyeon bought new sheets. The dining table is new too because the old one was broken by Hyuk. Hyuk was practicing his dance and hit it a little too hard, it broke. But everything else, was exactly like how it was. Even the photo with all 6 of them, hanging cozily in the middle of the living room.

“Jaehwan hyung, I’m home.” Wonshik said as he entered the house after carefully placing his luggage at the corner of the house, making sure no one trips over it.

He saw Taekwoon sitting on the couch along with Hyuk. This time Taekwoon didn’t bring his family. He thought they needed to spend some time together, just the 6 of them, like old times.

“Hongbin hyung wouldn’t come out of his room.” Hyuk said to Wonshik. “Maybe you want to try to get him to come down?” He continued.

*

Hongbin had been laying around in bed all day. He took the day off calling in sick to work. He had been in the same position since Hyuk left him last night, still in his smelly work clothes.

“Hongbin ah, I’m here.” Wonshik said to his same age buddy. “You need to take a shower. You need to bring me to that café you have been wanting to take me 5 years ago, but I always was too lazy. It’d be nice if we go there together tonight.”

No response. Hongbin was silent.

“Hongbin ah… I’m sorry. I’m too late. Right?” Wonshik asked Hongbin as he quietly sat down beside him.

“Wonshik ah. He went without any pain. Jaehwan went without any pain.”

Taekwoon, Hakyeon, and Hyuk could hear Hongbin sobbing from downstairs.

This is real.

Jaehwan has left them.

Forever.

*

Hakyeon and Wonshik entered Jaehwan’s room. Hongbin was finally taking a shower.

“I heard from Hyuk that Hongbin still saw Jaehwan a few days after he left. He heard Hongbin talking to Jaehwan in this room. Hyuk ate the food Hongbin made for Jaehwan. He thought that would make Hongbin feel better. I have been so busy with work lately I wasn’t there for both Jaehwan and Hongbin. But Hyuk, he has been there for them both all this time. Our young one has grown so much, don’t you think?’ Hakyeon sat cross legged on the floor, across Wonshik who was sitting on the chair Jaehwan used to sit as he paints.

“Hongbin told me Jaehwan hyung left without any pain. It’s a relief to hear that. All those hospital visits and medication, Jaehwan hyung had been through a lot. I should have visit him more often.” Wonshik was staring into the painting Jaehwan drew, he had tears rolling down his face. The painting was one Jaehwan and Wonshik did together, a painting of the 6 of them, standing hand in hand.

“Hyung… I’m finally here. I talk to you in my dreams every night since you were gone, but now I am finally here. I’m a little too late, right?” Wonshik paused for a little while, he was trying to hold back his tears. Then he continued, “It was a production of a lifetime, we talked about it on the phone few months ago. You told me to take it, and I did. That was the first time I took your advice, and it will also be the last. Hyung, it costed me time. Time, I could spend with you a little more. Time, I could be here with you when you were still around…”

Hakyeon couldn’t stop his own tears from flowing. And now, Wonshik was not trying to stop himself from crying either.

“Hyung, please listen to my music a lot in heaven. If you’re wondering, yes, ‘since 2012’ was written while thinking about the time 6 of us spent together. You would have guessed it since I mention a lot about ‘my brothers’.” Wonshik paused for a while. He tried to catch his breath, he had more to say. “Hyung… I heard you left without much pain. I should be thankful about that right? We are all doing well hyung, don’t worry.”

Wonshik’s hands were carving something on Jaehwan’s wooden table.

‘ **SINCE 2012** ’, he carved.

*

Hongbin finally came out from the showers, and made his way down to the living room. Everyone was there, cold beer in one hand, and the other signaling Hongbin to come over to join them.

Hongbin found a place to sit between Wonshik and Hakyeon. Hyuk handed him a can of cold beer but he refused.

“It’s nice that all of us are gathered here. I miss this. I miss us living together.” Hongbin said, with a soft smile. Though, it wasn’t a smile that showcased his glorious dimples.

“Jaehwan hyung, we’re all here now. I guess, you can go in peace now. Thank you for visiting me. I’m ready to let you go now.” He continued. This time, forcing himself to smile a little more. His dimples showed just slightly.

Hongbin looked at everyone in the room.

Everyone was smiling softly at Hongbin.

“Jaehwan ah, you will always be with us.” Hakyeon said while closing his eyes. “We will think about you a lot, especially on sunny days. Sunny days represented our bright and fun Jaehwan a lot, right?” Hakyeon always had a way with his words, speaking so beautifully.

“Let’s meet again, during our next life. Do you understand me, Jaehwan?”

The rest of the boys were listening, and silently replying ‘promise’ in their heart.

Hongbin swore he heard the softest voice reply, “Let’s meet again during our next life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I wrote this one day after having a conversation with friends.  
> It's pretty short but it is one go.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed! (although quite messy)  
> And I'm sorry if I made anyone sad and broken even I myself can't read it again.


End file.
